Game, Set, Match
by Lissalaa
Summary: There wasn't going to be a next time. Very short Sheik/Dark Link one-shot. Nothing too heavy.


Mist.

That was all he could see.

No ceiling.  
No walls.  
No floor.

Just mist.

And that lonely little tree.

He scanned the water, looking for signs of life.

… Nothing.  
_He_ was hiding.

The water rippled beneath him.  
The air was thick and silent.  
Deafening.  
He hated coming here.

"Shadow."

The young man's voice echoed.

No response.  
He didn't like this game.

He circled around the room tentatively, his eyes fixated in the center.

"… Shadow."

Stillness.  
But he could feel his presence.  
Yes, _he_ was listening.

"Show yourself."

This time, the water stilled, and the air became cold.  
He waited, his breath warm against his cowl.

And then, he saw him.  
A man, materializing from the fog.

No, not a man.  
A shadow of that man.

The shadow grinned wickedly, tapping his boot on dead wood.  
"Well, well." He licked his lips. "A little lost lamb has made his way into my grasp."

"I'm not here on visitation," the other replied disgustedly.

"Really?" The shadow pouted. "That's a shame. And here I thought I'd get to have a little fun…"  
He advanced slowly. "After all, you Sheikah really are fascinating…"

Taking a step back, the Sheikah glared. "I'm only here to assess you."

The shadow chuckled. "I wasn't aware that I needed assessing."

He continued towards his visitor, and he could see disapprove in those crimson eyes.  
He stopped when he was only inches away.

"Although, I have to say, I can't complain. He always sends me the cute one."

He raised a hand to the Sheikah's cheek, which was promptly rejected.

"Enough, shadow," The Sheikah moved away. "We've no time."

"Oh, come on…" he grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from going too far. "You've never objected before…"

The Sheikah glared at him. "The Hero is coming. He'll be here soon."

At this, the shadow's eyes gleamed.  
"The Hero, you say?"

The Sheikah nodded. "I suggest you prepare yourself."

The shadow pondered this, his mouth twisting into a sort of smile.

"Well… this is a surprise." He let go of his comrade. "When will he come?"

"He will be here by sundown."

The shadow's twisted smile grew, and he laughed menacingly. "Looks like I'm going to have some fun after all."

"You'd do well not to underestimate him, shadow. He is strong."

The shadow's smile faded. "As am I…"  
And with that, he vanished.

The Sheikah stood his ground.  
He was accustomed to the trick.

Glancing around, he waited.

A low laugh emanated from his right, and a hand grasped his throat.  
"But you know that," the shadow's voice whispered in his ear, "don't you?"

He was in no mood for these games today.

"I haven't the time to play," he said, his voice a little strained from the shadow's grip.

"That's alright," the shadow replied.  
The hand around the Sheikah's neck tightened, forcing him backwards.  
"I have all the time in the world."

"_Shadow,_" The Sheikah warned, his eyes angry.

Reappearing, the shadow lifted his grip, scowling. "Fine. I'll just have to save my games for our little Hero." He grinned. "He'll probably be more fun to toy with anyhow…"

"He's not going to fall for your games, shadow."

The shadow scoffed. "Please. By the time I'm through with him, he'll be a sniveling pile of a man."  
He unsheathed his sword, examining the blade. "And then my fun begins…"

The Sheikah stared, saying nothing.  
The shadow saw his reaction and smiled inwardly.

"So, Sheikah…" he sheathed the blade once more. "If you did not come to fight me, what did you come for?"

Still, the Sheikah said nothing.  
The shadow studied him for what seemed like awhile, before his smile completely vanished.

"You think I'm going to die. Don't you?"

The Sheikah turned his head to the door. "The Hero is strong. He has bested all of his trials."  
His red eyes met a matching pair. "I believe he will kill you."

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?"

The Sheikah turned away. "I came to warn you. My job is complete."

He started towards the door, but as he came upon it, it disappeared, giving way to more endless mist.  
And in an instant, the shadow was there behind him.

His hand once again grasped the Sheikah's shoulder, slowly making it's way up his neck.

This time, the Sheikah did not budge.

"I think you're lying," the shadow whispered, lips grazing the skin of his ear. "I think you came here for something else."

The shadow kissed him gently on his neck, his breath cold. He pulled the Sheikah around to face him, his fingers lacing their way around his throat once more.

Only this time, the Sheikah did not fight.

The shadow forced his mouth upon the others in a hard, cold kiss. It was returned fervently, and the shadow wasted no time, his hands roaming freely over his lover's bodice.

The Sheikah never moaned. He never whimpered. Never said a word.  
But he didn't need to. The shadow knew that he'd already won. And as the Sheikah let the shadow take him, he knew it too.  
Because this was always as close as he was going to get.

When the affair had ended, the shadow grabbed the Sheikah again, a sign of his dominance.

"Until next time." He grinned, and then was gone.

The Sheikah turned without a second glance, not yet sure whether or not he was glad knowing that there wouldn't be a next time.

* * *

A/N: Sheik is an agent of Ganondorf in this scenario, or is at least pretending to be, as the manga goes.

Let me know what you think, I'm considering writing more of these (one-shots/drabble-esques).


End file.
